For Hinata
by Heise Fire
Summary: EDITED! Hanya gara-gara lagu "Fur Elise"-nya Beethoven, hati Gaara kecantol sama Hinata. Warning inside! Read 'n Review please!


**FOR HINATA**

Dislaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto..(rencananya sih si Hinata ma si Gaara mau aku culik)...*dilempar Om Kishi pake sandal*

Oiya... lagu "For Elise" juga punyanya mendiang Om Beethoven...

Warning : waspada dengan apa yang disebut dgn GaJeness, agak aneh, don't like don't read

GaaHina all the way!

Summary :

Hanya gara-gara lagu "For Elise"-nya Beethoven, hati Gaara tertambat ke Hinata.

* * *

Hari yang cerah itu sama sekali nggak ngefek buat seorang Gaara. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor les-lesan itu sambil ngedumel gak jelas. Langkah-langkahnya sangat menyiksa lantai yang ada di bawah sepatunya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Gaara untuk les piano. Mamanya menyuruhnya untuk les piano. Gaara nggak tahu blas apa alasannya. Padahal setahun lalu dia sudah les piano dan sudah masuk Grade 5, tapi pelatihnya yang super kejem itu lho, nggak banget deh! Makanya Gaara lalu keluar dengan senang hati dari les-lesan itu. Eeeh ternyata si ibu tercinta dari Gaara malah memaksa bin memerintah anak bungsunya (yang bernasib sial karena punya ibu mbencekno kayak dia) les piano lagi. Ugh! Dalam hatinya Gaara sangat super duper suebel... POL!

Ciri-ciri primer : Sabaku no Gaara, 17 tahun lebih dikit, siswa Konoha High School, SMA 3

Ciri-ciri sekunder : ganteng, ekspresi persis batu, cool, tinggi 180 cm, rambut merah, mata turquoise, lingkaran hitam mata ASLI 100% bukan hasil eyeliner selama seabad, dan *ehem* tak beralis

Ciri-ciri tersier : idola KHS, pangeran bagi para cewek KHS yang genit, dan banyak lagi ciri-ciri yang gak penting lainnya.

Oke! Back to our Gaara!

Dia menyusuri koridor panjang les-lesan itu. Tas cangklong bermerek terselempang rapi di bahu kanannya. Setelah lama dia berjalan, dia menemukan pintu dengan papan berbunyi..

PIANO

Sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu, dia mendengar suara piano. Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan memilih untuk mendengarkan. Musiknya begitu enak didengar dan begitu jernih tanpa cacat hingga Gaara pun hanyut. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar dia nggak boleh buang-buang waktu. Diraihnya kenop pintu dan perlahan tapi pasti, dibukanya pintu itu dengan sangat amat teramat *bakkk* pelan nan perlahan.. dan dia pun melihat siapa yang memainkan musik itu.

Di depan sebuah piano hitam merek Yamaha *Author sekalian promosi*, duduk seorang gadis yang mungkin seusia dengannya. Rambutnya yang panjang mirip Sadako *digampar Hinata* berwarna indigo dan berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari, eh salah.. lampu. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, karena dia terus memainkan musik yang familier bagi Gaara itu.

"Ehem!", Gaara berdehem dengan pelan (baca : keras). Permainan piano gadis itu terhenti. Dia menoleh. Untuk sesaat Gaara terkejut. Mata gadis itu tak berpupil dan berwarna lavender pucat. Satu kata yang terngiang di benak Gaara saat melihat wajah gadis itu. "Cantiknya.".

"Ehem.", kali ini giliran gadis itu yang berdehem, menampar Gaara kembali ke dunia nyata. Rupanya sejak tadi Gaara memandangi gadis itu tanpa kedip. Dan itu membuat si gadis agak kesal. "Jadi kau Sabaku no Gaara?", tanya si gadis. Oh Kami-sama, suaranya seperti malaikat! "I-iya..". Gaara ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok di sebelahnya karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya (yang pahit en gak penting) dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan berbicara terbata-bata! OMG!

"Ya. Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Guru pianomu.". Dua kata terakhir yang meluncur dan gak kepreset dari mulut si gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu seakan membuat jantung Gaara berhenti sejenak! "Dia.. GURU PIANOKU?", inner Gaara menjerit. "Oh Tuhan! Dia.. malaikat ini adalah guru pianoku!". Walaupun innernya sudah mencak-mencak nggak karuan, di bagian luarnya Gaara tetap stay cool. Ya so pasti lah, demi menjaga harga dirinya yang sudah di ambang kehancuran saat dia berbicara dengan terbata-bata tadi agar tidak runtuh dan rata dengan tanah di hadapan sang putri Hyuuga Hinata. "Oh. Baiklah.", hanya begitu respons Gaara. "Ehm.. Hinata-san, lagu yang kau mainkan tadi.. judulnya apa?", tanya Gaara to the point.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Oh itu. Bagatelle No. 25 in A minor atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan nama 'For Elise' atau 'Untuk Elise'. Kenapa? Kau suka?", tanya Hinata dengan senyum bak bidadari yang ceblok *plakk*, eh salah.. turun dari langit. "Ah nggak. Hanya saja saat kau memainkannya tadi, rasanya merdu sekali.", jawab Gaara, berusaha mengatasi detak jantungnya yang sedang berlomba dalam lari marathon dan bertekad untuk menang. "Arigatou, Gaara-san.", kata Hinata. "Anu, Hinata-san.. maukah kau memainkannya lagi? Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.", Gaara duduk di kursi di samping Hinata. "Ah boleh.", Hinata menyetujuinya. Semburat merah yang tipis menghiasi pipi Gaara. "Baiklah, Gaara-san.", jawab Hinata. "Panggil dengan embel-embel '-kun' saja.", Gaara berusaha terlihat cool padahal dalam hatinya nggeruntel dan ndredeg. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja.", Hinata menyiapkan jari-jari lentiknya di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Dan musik pun mengalun lembut. Lagu 'For Elise' yang sangat merdu itu memenuhi ruangan. Tanpa sadar, mulut Gaara mulai membentuk satu senyuman yang indah. Dia merasa begitu damai dan tenang saat mendengar musik klasik nan terkenal ciptaan Ludwig van Beethoven itu. Dia menoleh pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata tersenyum dan terlihat begitu damai. Sesekali matanya terpejam, tampak jelas dia sangat menjiwai permainan musiknya. Akhirnya, Gaara menyadari sesuatu! Sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia tak bosan bosannya memandangi wajah Hinata dan yang membuat jantungnya berlomba dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu. Ya..

Sabaku no Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Hyuuga Hinata!

Dia perlahan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya lalu duduk di kursi panjang yang sama dengan yang diduduki Hinata, menyebabkan Hinata menoleh pada cowok keren berambut merah di sebelahnya itu dengan terkejut dan menghentikan permainan pianonya. "Teruskan, Hinata-chan.", kata Gaara lembut sambil tersenyum. Jantung Hinata hampir copot. "Kau memanggilku apa?", tanyanya. "Hinata-chan. Nggak apa-apa kan?", senyum Gaara. "Ayo teruskan, Hinata-chan.". Hinata menelan ludah lalu mulai memainkan 'For Elise' lagi. tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Gaara naik ke atas tuts piano dan ikut bermain. Hinata menyadari hal itu tapi membiarkannya.

Dan jadilah..

Komposisi 'For Elise' yang sangat indah berkat kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta *plakkk*. (Tapi bener kan? Gaara gak usah malu deh) Permainan piano yang luar biasa itu untungnya tidak mengundang perhatian orang lain karena ruangan itu kedap suara. Sebenarnya 'For Elise' adalah permainan piano solo, tapi bagi Gaara dan Hinata itu tidak penting. Mereka terus memainkannya. Berulang-ulang. Dan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya. Benih-benih bunga mawar, eh lagi-lagi salah…*Hinata : lu sengaja kan?* benih-benih cinta mulai bersemi di hati keduanya, terutama Gaara.

Akhirnya, permainan piano 'For Elise' yang fantastis itu sampai pada akhirnya. Gaara memandangi Hinata tanpa kedip. Lalu dia melakukan hal yang I WOW, yaitu… Gaara meraih tangan Hinata dan memegangnya, menyebabkan wajah Hinata memerah. "Apa?", tapi suaranya masih stoic bin datar, tak menunjukkan sama sekali kalau saat ini jantungnya berdetak kuenceng pol polan. "Hinata-chan..", Gaara memulai dengan suaranya yang sekseh *Author : juihh!*

Gaara tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata berdiri, yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari sang cewek berambut indigo itu. Dan Gaara membuat langkah yang akan mengubah kehidupannya (yang sengsara) untuk selamanya..

Gaara berlutut pada satu lututnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, aku menyukaimu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?", katanya tanpa ragu.

Memang sih itu model lawas dari pernyataan cinta yang udah dari jaman Indonesia belum merdeka *saking lamanya* dan yang udah sangat kuatrok pollll, tapi si Gaara nih mana peduli?

*Note : Author beserta para chara Naruto lainnya sedang menjalankan aksi ngintip ngintip ria. Banyak komentar jahat yang keluar..

Naruto : awas aja tuh si Gaara! Gara-gara Gaara Hinata-chan-

Author : hus! Nama orang nggak boleh digituin. Nambah-nambahin dosa aja lo.

Matsuri : oh Gaara-kun.. kenapa kau memilih Hinata? Hiks.. hiks..

Author : ssstt. Gua kagak punya balon.

Sasuke : huh! Bisa bisanya Hinata-chan suka sama cowok penggemar eyeliner gitu.

Author : tuh mah bukan eyeliner, Sas. Itu murni 100% lingkar mata hasil insomnia selama berabad-abad.

Dan banyak lagi komentar sepedas lombok yang keluar..*

Oke! Back to GaaHina!

Hinata menganga sesaat. Rahang bawahnya seakan terlepas dari persendiannya. *Author : mingkem, Ta! Mingkem! Ada laler tuh!*.

Akhirnya, jawaban Hinata pun keluar.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Gaara-kun."

Dan resmilah akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri, eh.. kekasih. Hanya gara-gara lagu 'For Elise', dua hati pun bertaut. Ihiy! Yang langgeng ya Gaara en Hinata!

Dan jangan lupa bilang makasih sama Om Beethoven. Gara-gara lagunya lho kalian bisa berstatus 'In A Relationship'.

OWARI

* * *

Nah Read 'n Review please, minna-sama^^


End file.
